To See Our Home Once More
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: Mudolym is a young angle, lost and angered about Heaven's fall of all the angles. So, when she meets one of them who had helped this happen. She is left with the thought, should she join or not?


**Nother one-shot, Madolym (Ma-do-L-e-m) is the oc i helped my friend, Maddie, come up with!**

I watched the sky, I held the beer-bottle with mud-caked palms.

I was a young angle, for of corse many lived and died before me in Heaven. I was suppose to be a guardian, but after the fall of Heaven I've felt lost, scared, something I hadn't ever felt, or ever _wanted _to feel. But, what could I do? Angles were all lost, after this and when they found out that not only had Castiel, an angle who was wanted for leaving Heaven with a bunch of hunters, but also a nother angle she hadn't really thought was real.

_Medatron. _I felt sick at the name, how could one angle throw us all out? Just to have Heaven to himself, and those whom followed? It was sicking, something unpurely and disgusting.

"Hey! You-" I turned, my hands clasping around an angle blade. Three men walked forward, a long-haired woman in the front holding a bat. "-what you doing on our street?"

I narrowed my eyes, the perfect shaded brown of chocolate, that matched the long pigtails of brown flowing hair. "Just leaving." I replied, I had no use of some petty people trying to start a fight. I needed to save my grace, to not wast it on worthlessness when I could somehow help my sister's and brother's get back to Heaven.

The woman shook her head, popping bubblegum as she walked up, swinging the bat into her hands. "I don't think so, Jack!" One of the men walked up, he held a short dagger in one hand. "Please, show her what happens when you wonder onto the wrong side of the road."

I stood my ground, as the large man, "Jack", walked up. The dagger was now up to his face, clearly waiting for my reaction.

A also pulled out my wepond, the angle blade I had with me. It gleamed in the street lights, as I gave each a look. The man ran forward, thrusting the dagger into my vessel's shoulder. Blood dripped from were it stuck out my shoulder. I turned my gaze slowly to the group, anger flashing with frustration. A picked the dagger off my shoulder, tossing it aside like a toothpick.

Pulling the angle blade up, a gave a short smile. Terrior was coming off the humans, and I felt a strong pride run threw me. Angles had always given humans a fright, yet we always were much useful. And humans lacked the way of killing, cornering kids at corners to beat. _Kids. _My vessel was at least forteen, which I've studied to be around kid-age.

"That was very pitiful." I said, once I had fixed my chocolate gaze onto them. "Now, it's my turn." I lunged forward, quickly grabbing the man and diving the blade threw his stomach. I turned, as a knife was plunged into my side, I quickly turned and slashed his throat, turning to see the woman and the other man had fled.

I sighed, taking the yellow tips of the jacket I had on to clean my blade off. "Now that _thats _done." I said, talking to myself how I usually did when thinking. Which, seemed to be a small human-like habit I had. But, I didn't count it to be one, how could it _just _be a human habit?

I turned, ready to leave the spot of the crime. When I stopped, my gaze fixing onto you infront of me.

You gave a short smile, "That was impressive, Mudolym. We need angles like you, would you want to join us?"

I stared, only sighing inwardly. "And why would I join you, Medatron?" I asked, anger drawing into my voice. Why would I try you? An unworthly, betrayel of angles? Someone who had closed the gates to leave us fallen?

But, you only gave a shake of your head. "Because, all who follow will be able to see Heaven once more." You stated, and I only gapped.

Till, I finally nodded. "Is-Is that possible?" I had asked, one question out of many. I wanted to ask all shorts of stuff, why? How? How _could _we get back to Heaven? And, was it actually possible to see out home once more?

"You'll need to find out." Was all you said in replie, of corse I hadn't expeted a real answer. Why would you give that question any real thought? But, if it _was _possible, and it _had _to be. For, angles needed their home. Somewhere to recharge, so of corse there had to be ways inside even after it was closed. _And _if it was fake, then why try and get angles on your side when they could turn on you any second if they found out? "So, is that a yes?"

I thought for a moment longer, if I refushed. What stopped you from killing me on the spot? And, if it _was _true. Then I had to see it, at least one more time. Then, I nodded. "Yes, I'll join." I said, then. I was sent out to spy, to spy on those who were agaisnt you. It made sence, no one expected a young angle to do this work, a more experence angle was to be expected. So, I did. Many of our brother's and sister's blood fell into my hands, for those months. And, only one think drived me.

To see out home, Heaven, once more.


End file.
